


i really thought you'd stay

by ikesdyke



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, War, king ruby, knight sapphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikesdyke/pseuds/ikesdyke
Summary: “I love you.” He confesses, before abruptly leaving, shutting the door behind himself before he can hear a response.“I love you too, Ruby.” Sapphire speaks to an empty room.





	i really thought you'd stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is for sapph, in the specord!! i hope you enjoyed the christmas in july event!!

“Sapph, please get down from that tree.” Ruby groans as he sits on the bench in his garden. He hears a laugh from above, and watches as his highest ranking member of his army hangs upside down from a tree.

 

“Aw, my king, how’d you see me?” She laughs, and swings herself a little bit. Ruby worried, he really did, watching his commander be childish. It was refreshing though, and he realizes that’s why he keeps her around.

 

“You make a lot of noise.” He responds simply, and she grins.

 

“Are you sure it’s not cause I’m always catching your eye?” She questions with a wink, and Ruby looks away blushing.

 

Okay, maybe it’s not the only reason he keeps her around.

 

“Why can’t we be normal friends?” He’s hesitant to say the word friends. They both know there is something more. “Just ask me if my day’s been well and we’ll be on our way to a stronger friendship.” He finishes, and she sighs a fake sigh, before bringing her body up and then jumping down the tree.

 

“Fine, fine.” She cracks her back before sitting on the bench, beside Ruby. “Has your day been pleasant, milord?” She asks, fluttering her almost nonexistent eyelashes in an over exaggerated way. He hits her, in a joking matter, and she backs off with a laugh.

 

“My day has been nothing more than boring politics, thank you for asking. I also remember asking my guards to make sure no one enters the gardens.” He speaks, giving her a side look. “But alas, it seems no one can be trusted to do simple tasks.” He huffs.

 

“Hey, hey, I was sleepin’ up there when you came along.” She defends, “also, I know you love my presence, milord, so quit your complaining.” 

 

A sigh escapes his lips. “I do indeed love your presence. It’s not calming in the slightest, but it’s familiar.” 

 

“Aw, I’ll take that as a compliment.” She gives another toothy grin, showing off her little fangs. Ruby always adored her little fangs, but you’ll never catch him saying that outloud.

 

“Yes, well, the politics I was discussing was rather important today.” He gazes at her, locking eyes with her. 

 

“Was it?” She asks, pulling her legs up on the bench and scrunching them to her chest.

 

“As I’ve found out,” he shifts uncomfortably. “We’re apparently going to war.”

 

“What?”

 

* * *

 

 

Sapph stares off at the sunset. Her last night at the castle, before she has to go off and fight a battle-- a battle that would start a war. She holds her helmet under her arm as she leans against the windowsill of her tower’s window.

 

“Knock knock?” A voice flutters into her ears, and she turns to see her king in his silk pajamas, most likely about to rest for the night. “You leave soon, right?” 

 

“Yeah. I do.” Her voice is laced with nervousness. Ruby walks towards her, grace in each of his steps. His hand is warm when he places it on her shoulder, reassuring her. 

 

The silent reassurance is something Sapph would thank him for, for years to come.

 

“Are your men ready?” He asks, and she sighs, her head falling slightly.

 

“As ready as they’ll ever be.” She murmurs out. “We can win this. I’m sure of it.”

 

“I’m sure of it too.” Ruby agrees, looking into her eyes with the softest look he can muster. The duo fall silent, simply taking in the quiet night before the fight. Simply taking in each other.

 

“Can you promise me one thing?” Ruby asks, sliding his hand from Sapph’s shoulder to her hand, grasping the hand that’s covered in metal gauntlets gently. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Don’t die. Please.” He asks, and she smiles at him. Not her usual joking grin, but a soft reassuring smile. A kind smile. 

 

“I won’t, Ruby.” She confirms, leaning in for a kiss. 

 

He doesn’t back away, and simply let’s their lips touch. The kiss is hesitant, but warm. It’s Sapph telling him nothing will go wrong, it’s reassurance through actions.

 

And Ruby couldn’t have been more comforted by her.

 

“You can sleep in my room, if it would make you more comfortable for when I am away.” She tells him, and Ruby shakes his head. 

 

“My servants will suspect something, I’m sure of it.” He wishes to stay in her room, dearly. Stay in her room, where it smells of the garden from her constant adventures in there. Where it smells like home.

 

“Well, I give you my permission if you do wish to. I have to be off soon, Ruby.” She admits, and Ruby puffs his cheeks grumpily. 

 

“Okay. I should be off to bed anyway.” He turns to leave, and approaches the door as silence falls between them. Pausing before the door, he looks back.

 

“I love you.” He confesses, before abruptly leaving, shutting the door behind himself before he can hear a response.

 

“I love you too, Ruby.” Sapphire speaks to an empty room.

* * *

 

 

“My Lord, you cannot enter battle. You know you lack battle prowess-- it’s why you have knights like me. Like all of us in this room.” Sapphire slams her metal covered fist on the table at the silly declaration her king just spoke, and she watches as everyone else flinches at her loudness, her abruptness, and her disrespect. She even watches as Ruby tenses, clenching his fist. 

 

The first few battles had gone well-- for the enemy. This forced Ruby’s knights to fall back, and now, the enemy slowly approaches the castle.

 

“Sapphire.” Ruby straightens his back, his voice firm. “What kind of coward would I be if I didn’t fight my own wars?” He asks, and Sapphire lets out a loud retort.

 

“An alive one!” She roars. “I swore to protect you when I stepped into this castle for the first time. How in the Gods’ name do you expect me to protect you when you are attempting to kill yourself?” She hisses out, and all the other generals are silent. She spoke the truth, but all of them were too afraid to disobey the king. 

 

Silence befalls the room. No one speaks, all that’s heard is the small bouts of breath escaping each warrior. Ruby bites his lip, and refuses to make eye contact with Sapphire. His ruby red eyes gleam with this sense of reluctance, and Sapphire feels her spine straighten. Was she actually getting through to him?

 

“Men,” Ruby breaks the silence with the blade he calls his voice. “You are excused. Sapphire, you will stay. We have things to discuss.” He sighs, and all the other men shuffle out while Sapphire sits back down.

 

“Fine, fine. We can talk.” She sighs, and Ruby waits until the last commander closes the door. 

 

“Sapph, why do you refuse to let me fight?” Ruby gazes down at the table she slammed. “Why do you insist on not treating me like a king?” He murmurs, and Sapphire sighs.

 

“My Lord…” She starts, and Ruby raises a finger.

 

“We are alone. Do not call me by these titles.” He insists. 

 

“Fine. Ruby, you know I only wish for the best for you. And the best is you not dying, I hate to say it.” She admits, and Ruby glances up at her, a curious glimmer in his eyes.

 

“Oh? Is this Sapph actually admitting she appreciates my presence?” He jokes, and Sapph grins.

 

“Damn right it is. You better appreciate this, cuz it doesn’t come around often.” She smiles. “And, I didn’t answer your second question…” She trails off, letting her smile drop. She stares into nothing as silence befalls the room.

 

Ruby clears his throat, “yes, well.” He doesn’t say anything other than stutter out filler words. They both understand what he was going to say. They both understand that they cannot be together like that in the public eye.

 

They both know why Ruby’s gone so long without finding himself a queen.

 

“Yeah. So, Ruby, please. Just… just consider it. Consider my feelings-- how I would feel if I lost you.” She explains, before standing up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go help train the newer recruits. Reflect on what I’ve said, okay?”

 

“I will.” He responds.

 

“And… if you do plan on going into battle…” She starts, and closes her eyes. Anxious thoughts of Sapphire watching Ruby fall flood her mind. “Please, Gods, don’t die. I love you.” Her voice is but a raspy whisper, and he almost doesn’t hear her. As soon as the words escape her mouth, she turns and leaves, shutting the door quickly behind her.

 

“I love you too, Sapphire.” Ruby speaks to an empty room.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “The King has fallen!”  _ A voice roars above the sounds of the battle. Sapph twists her head around before the caller can finish his sentence, and she locks eyes with the King-- King Ruby. His ruby eyes were wide, and ruby red blood spilt out of his mouth as he struggled to hold onto his horse’s reins. Sapphire feels a scream emerge from her lips, but nothing comes out.

 

Warm drops fall from her eyes as the battle seems to pause around her. All she can focus on is watching her king-- her  _ love--  _ fall off of his brown horse. His armor was no match for the blade that pierced him, and as he fell, Sapphire felt her world fall too.

 

“Ruby…” She whispers, and tries to break through the crowd. The blood, the smell of corpses, the screams and roars of battle-- it all hits her and traps her as she tries to reach her king.  _ Her king.  _

 

She slices and dices through the crowd swiftly, barely seeing the horse which Ruby once rode. Her heart stutters to a stop and begins again with each step she takes. 

Her armor clanks as she chops through the enemies as if they were nothing.

 

Her heart full on stops when she finally reaches a clearing-- the clearing where his body lay. Her king’s body. Her Ruby. 

 

The tears fall, and so does she. She stumbles towards the body, landing on her knees right beside his bleeding corpse. 

 

Her hand reaches out and unbuckles his helmet, pulling it off. Her eyes glance over his pale face, his chin blood covered.

 

“Ruby…” She whispers, touching his cold face, letting the realization set in. Tears fall faster than before, and she can’t help the scream that bubbles up in her chest, screaming his name. He had broken his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [ikesdyke](https://www.twitter.com/ikesdyke)


End file.
